Monday Morning Church
by animearlinefreak
Summary: One monday morning something terrible happened, now Inuyasha is all alone and reflects upon it. Song fic. OneShot!


Hey guys I was meaning to put this song fic. up earlier but I somehow got carried away, so I really hope you enjoy more country songs!

Some of the characters are going to OOC.

Monday Morning Church

Preview: Kagome dies back in her time and Inuyasha is left to suffer.

Chapter 1: Monday Morning Church

In the modern day era, an ex-half demon with ebony hair was found slumped against his girlfriend's old piano. Today was a Monday, a day when everyone would go to church to pray to kami, everyone except one soul. His firm body began quivering violently from the tears cascading down his sad stricken visage. From the aspect of his appearance, his life seemed dreary, shattered to pieces by something dreadful. Perhaps it had something to do with the storm pelting the house outside, or maybe it was day itself that brought this strong man to tears.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (flashback)

On that very same day awhile back, it too was pouring with rain just like that day. It was a Monday morning and Kagome was excited to help her church out with the clothes drive. Although her boyfriend, Inuyasha couldn't volunteer beside her because he had to tend to Kikyo's funeral back in the feudal era, she still wore a smile on her face for her good Samaritan deed. But her bright smile turned into a frown at the thought of her rival Kikyo.

You see after Naraku killed Kikyo and the battle with the spider youkai ended, they gave the priestess a memorial ceremony on the other side of the well in honor of her. Even though Kagome didn't attend, she let Inuyasha go since Kikyo was his first love and the fact that she wasn't ever fond of woman who tried kill her on numerous of occasions.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Kagome focused her attention on her driving once more as she made a turn. Her memory of the hanyou's words before he returned to past arose.

_"Inuyasha, I hope you have a nice time and I'll see you later."_

_"I'll be looking forward to it too, Kagome_." He said.

They both exchanged a kiss before they departed from one another, not realizing that this was the last time they would ever speak to each other.

As the old thought embedded further into her mind, she pressed on the exhilarator in hopes of reaching the church faster. Even though she was recklessly driving above the average speed, the ebony haired eighteen year old was eager to be the first to arrive she always loved helping those in need.

Up ahead of her dangerous driving a red light signaled as she slammed hard on her brakes. The car skidded a little but nothing out of her control. When the light changed from red to green, she took off in roaring speeds once more. Normally Kagome wouldn't causally speed especially if Inuyasha was in the car, but today Kagome was in a hurry for a different occasion.

The windshield wipers swept the glass left and right furiously. They desperately tried to wipe away the rain that pelted the windshield. The car made a sharp turn nearly spinning out of control. Everything was fine until a truck that was also speeding slammed on his brakes, colliding into Kagome's vehicle. Her car spun three times before hitting the gate rail, along the rocky mountain path. The driver ran to Kagome's totaled car to check if she was alright.

But everything wasn't alright. The girl's poor car was trashed. Bits and pieces of her car laid everywhere and as for the front end…it was crushed like a coke can with deep scrape marks on the car's red body.

"Are you alright Miss?" The other driver asked the young lady sprawled out in her car.

Spitting up some blood Kagome passed out. The ambulance soon arrived at the scene twenty minutes later, rushing Kagome's bruised and bloody body to the hospital.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (present)

Stubbornly, Inuyasha wiped at his tears as he averted his eyes to the room in front of him. He gazed at nothing in particular until he spotted something that was to his interest. Pushing his body from the piano, he picked up the item greedily shoving it into his arms. It didn't take long before a fresh batch of tears sprung from his violet eyes as past memories came vividly to his mind. And like always, he shoved the object away from his sight to avoid adding anymore tears to his collection on his wet face. Facing the ceiling, he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Why God, why did you have to take her away from me?" He curled back up against the piano slightly playing with the keys. "First, you took Kikyo, and now Kagome too? Why does life have to be so unfair, to me always? Why?"

**You left your Bible on the dresser  
So I put it in the drawer  
'Cause I can't seem to talk to God without yelling anymore  
And when I sit at your piano  
I can almost hear those hymns  
The keys are just collecting dust  
But I can't close the lid**

Every place in that house brought memories. Every little nook and cranny there was, held a special place in the ex- half demon's heart.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (flashback)

"Well, Inuyasha I guess this is goodbye."

Kagome said as she tried to keep a cheerful atmosphere, though it seemed impossible for her to do. Everyone knew what she meant by goodbye, she wasn't going to leave and come back three days later, no. She was saying goodbye to everyone, because she was leaving to her time and never coming back. She gave everyone hugs and was ready to head back to her time, but in her heart she did not want to leave. However, if she stayed here, she wouldn't see her family ever again. So this was the decision she came to.

Tears were on her friend faces except one face. Inuyasha's face was covered behind bangs so no one could tell if he was crying or not. She approached the half demon; jewel in her hand she gently laid the jewel in his palm. When Inuyasha looked up to Kagome's face he saw one thing he couldn't stand.

Tears were streaming down her delicate countenance, but she still kept a bright smile on her lips. Seeing her sad face made Inuyasha just want to wrap his arms around her waist, preventing tears from flowing, though he knew he couldn't.

She slowly backed away from the hanyou, turning her body directly facing the well. In an instant, two arms wrapped around the miko as gasps were heard in the air. Inuyasha didn't know what took over him at that moment, but he was glad that he did. Kagome turned her body around to question the half demon for his actions when warm lips met hers. At first she was shocked not knowing how to respond, until she too closed her eyes and firmly kissed him back. They both pulled apart for air as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's eyes held questions as the hanyou just smirked at her clueless appearance. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and gave her a serious stare.

"Kagome, I don't want you to leave, can't you see that everyone's going to miss you?" He stopped, a bit timid to say that next line, but urged himself to go on. "I would miss you, because I...want you to be here with me, to have a life with me. Kagome, it's so hard say this just right but...Kagome...will you be my m...mate?" He held her hands to his chest, anxiously awaiting her answer. It didn't take long before he got the response he desperately wanted to hear.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed. She enveloped her arms around his body as she screamed, "YES, YES, YES!" Inuyasha smiled. He held her chin up, capturing a warm, passionate kiss.

**You left my heart as empty  
As a Monday morning church  
It used to be so full of faith and now it only hurts  
And I can hear the devil whisper  
"Things are only getting worse"  
You left my heart as empty  
As a Monday morning church**

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (present)

A few days later, Inuyasha and Kagome married. Everyone attended even Inuyasha's step brother Sesshomaru, came to wish his brother good luck. After Naraku's defeat Inuyasha and Sesshomaru put aside their differences and acted more brotherly then they ever were in the past. Inuyasha used the jewel to turn himself human, to live with Kagome and die together. Month later, they bought a nice little house out in the country in her era were they were very happy.

It was then that Kagome introduced Inuyasha to religion. Since Kagome was a very religious person, Inuyasha went to church with her every Monday morning. Slowly the ex-hanyou started enjoying the high pitch singing and prayers as the time passed by.

**The preacher came by Sunday  
Said he missed me at the service  
He told me Jesus loves me  
But I'm not sure I deserve it  
'Cause the faithful man that you loved  
Is nowhere to be found  
Since they took all that he believed  
And laid it in the ground**

Moving from the bench near the piano, Inuyasha crouched against the wall near the front door. A knock was heard from the doorway, but Inuyasha didn't bother to answer it. Ever since Kagome passed away he didn't want to have anything to do with anybody.

"Inuyasha, are you there?" It was Miroku.

After Kagome and Inuyasha married, both Sango and Miroku lived in the modern era to live near their friends. And so things have changed. For one was Miroku's profession of a monk was now that of a priest to Kagome's church. And ever since Kagome's death, the ex-monk was determined to help Inuyasha out with his crises. Though every time he tired, his face would always be the door. Still, he didn't give up on him because after all, Inuyasha was a friend.

Alas, Inuyasha shut all doors to the outside world. He didn't want anybody's help or pity. The only thing he wanted was his Kagome and her alone. But nobody could bring her back from the dead except Orisara, but Kikyou killed her years ago. And at the moment, he wished she wasn't died so she could grant him his wish and bring Kagome back. He wouldn't care if her body was cold and made from clay, because looks didn't matter to the ex-half demon. It was the soul that mattered to him.

As suddenly as that thought occurred to him, he shook the silly nonsense aside as he threw various things around the room. The house was already a disaster from his constant rampages that practically everything that was breakable or feathery, was destroyed by his vary hands. It was then in the midst of his demolition that he wept. He was weak. Extremely paralyzed by her death that he wasn't the man he use to be. No more could do anything in his power to protect her from harm now that she was gone. There was nobody, to feel, to love. In fact, there was no one to love him back. There was no one at all.

**You left my heart as empty  
As a Monday morning church  
It used to be so full of faith and now it only hurts  
And I can hear the devil whisper  
"Things are only getting worse"  
You left my heart as empty  
As a Monday morning church**

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (flashback)

Sirens were heard among the busy streets of Tokyo as cars and trucks pulled to the side to the let the ambulance by. Respirators and monitors were supporting the young woman in the vehicle. However, the monitors beeped at a very slow pace, as her heart rate was declining, drafting closer to the afterlife. Paramedics, tried everything they could to help the woman's heart rate rise, but they couldn't do a thing. The only thing they could do is pray for a miracle to save this young woman's life.

A young man with long black hair and violet eyes raced in the direction of the hospital. The rain pounded upon the young man's body, slowing him down, though that didn't stop him to reach his destination. Five minutes later he's at the front desk, asking the nurse what room his wife was in. But the nurse had a snobby attitude and didn't grant the man permission to pass.

"Grr, why can't you let me see my wife, if I can't see her now, I'm afraid I'll never see her!" He pounded his fist onto the nurse's desk. The nurse didn't enjoy his attitude she was receiving.

"Sir, you need to wait in the waiting room, the doctor will call you when he has the news." The nurse gave the man forms of documents. "You need to sign these documents for the time being. Fill out your insurance and such." She turned her back away from the man and pretended to fix her nails. The black haired man grunted but filled out each form.

_Tick, Tock_

_Tick, Tock_

The clock that hung over the nurse's desk ticked away, as the man waited patiently for the doctor to arrive. Seconds, seemed like minutes, minutes, seemed like hours, hours, seemed like an eternity. He fiddled with his thumb as his feet twitched ever so slightly. His gaze never once left the doors to the emergency room.

"Grr." The man was tired of waiting; he rushed toward the doors when the doctor came out. He looked at the impatient man and smiled a sad smile. '_I really feel sorry if he lost someone he cared about so much.' _The doctor took a deep breathe and asked the man to follow him. He obeyed, heading to his wife's room.

"Here we are room 386." The doctor said, sliding open the door and stepped aside to let the man through. "I'll leave you two by yourselves; if you need anything let me know." He closed the door behind him as he sighed heading towards his office. _"Yet, another young couple torn away from a sad twist of faith, and there's nothing we can do about it."_ He flipped through his papers about the young women's condition and shook his head, as he headed to his next patient.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"Kagome." Inuyasha gasped at the sight he saw. Tubes were hooked up to her arms with an IV pole next to her bed. The heart monitor beeped not so steady, as Kagome breathed with the help of the gas mask over her tiny face.

To Inuyasha she still resembled an angel, even though she was surrounded by machines and supporters she was still beautiful in his eyes. He approached her bed side, grabbing the chair right next to it. Placing his large hands into her soft, milky white hands, he began to cry.

Inuyasha wasn't the time of person who would break down and cry, but if Kagome was hurt or in pain he'd always shed his tears, afraid that each time might be the last time.

"Kagome, I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect. I really regret leaving you behind. I could kick myself for it." He opened his violet eyes and saw Kagome's eye lids started to flutter. She groaned a little as she opened her chocolate brown eyes and saw her husband there with her. A smile, weak smile fell upon her face.

"Inu...yasha?" She asked.

"Kagome." He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, gently. She gasped. At first she thought she was dreaming. Perhaps even a ghost. It scared her to think she would leave Inuyasha behind without saying goodbye, but it pained her more that she couldn't stay with Inuyasha on earth no longer. She had a distinct feeling she wasn't going to live much longer but was glad she had the chance to say goodbye to the one she loved, one more time.

"Inuyasha." She grasped onto his arms tighter. "I wanted to say I love you and I will always love you no matter where I am, where ever place I go." She took a deep breath feeling the persistent pain surge through the aching body as she continued. "I'll be with you in your heart, and you'll be in mine." A tear escaped from beneath her left eye. Inuyasha saw this and wiped the tear away. He stared into her eyes. He was held back tears that threaten to fall; he didn't want to show Kagome how weak he would be without her.

"NO, DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!" He Screamed. "YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE, YOU'RE GOING TO STAY HERE WITH ME!"

_Sniff, sniff_

That was the final straw that held back his anguish tears that fell. He could no longer keep his emotions from rising, he could no longer keep his feelings locked up, he felt like his world was beginning to crumble all around him. If Kagome died right then and there...so would his heart and soul.

Kagome, bit back her tears to cheer up Inuyasha, but there was nothing she could do, but give him a smile before her soul leaves her body and into the afterlife. She turned his face to face hers as she smiled a beautiful smile.

"Inuyasha, I don't want to see you cry, please give me a smile before I pass on." He stopped his crying to give her the best smile he could muster, as she smiled back at him. The heart monitor started to slowly fade as she closed her eyelids one last time, with a smile still graced on her lips. The monitor finally beeped as Inuyasha grabbed onto Kagome's body asking over and over for her to wake. Though, he knew she would never come back from the living.

**I still believe in Heaven  
And I'm sure you've made it there  
But as for me without your love, girl  
I don't have a prayer**

Inuyasha found a picture he did not destroy; and he held it to his chest. It was a picture of Kagome in a beautiful elegant dress, and she was smiling. She was smiling because Inuyasha bought her that dress for her birthday. She was just so happy when he gave it to her, that Inuyasha wanted to take a picture of Kagome in her dress. She looked like an angel but in human's clothing. _Kagome's probably an angel right now, in heaven. Watching over me and everyone else._

Outside the house there was girl with raven hair and chocolate brown eyes staring at the man inside. She was sadden by his appearance and wished she could do something to bring back the smile she once saw. Though, she could not do anything, for she was one of the dead, an angel that could not help the husband she loved. Rain poured, but the girl couldn't feel the tingling sensation of the rain.

Then something hit Inuyasha that never hit him before. If Kagome was watching him now she would be disappointed in the way he acted. He ran up the stairs, and got dressed into his church clothes. He grabbed Kagome's bible as he locked the front door up before heading to the church. His and Kagome's church.

**You left my heart as empty  
As a Monday morning church  
It used to be so full of faith and now it only hurts  
And I can hear the devil whisper  
"Things are only getting worse"  
You left my heart as empty  
As a Monday morning church**

The lights inside the church were lit, as he banged on the door hoping someone was there, but there was no answer. He thought for a moment until he ran around to the back.

**You left your Bible on the dresser  
so I put it in the drawer**

He stared at the place his feet taken him as he gazed at one something he would normally be afraid to stare at. It was Kagome's grave. The grave was made of granite with a picture of Kagome smiling with flowers of all kind spread around her grave. Her grave was buried underneath an oak tree behind the church, with a description of Kagome's life in stone. Miroku and everyone helped with the inscription and location, it was something Kagome would most appreciate if she were alive to see it.

He approached the grave, his clothes clinging to his drenched body as Inuyasha lay down on the grass beside Kagome's grave and fell asleep, with a smile upon his face.

The End

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

I really hope you guys like this song. fic. because I've got tons of work to do later and I hope to I at least get a few reviews from this since my last two stories didn't do too well. Please could you guys look at my other stories? "The Dog Demon Who Stole Christmas" and "Keade's Husband" I guarantee that you'll all love 'em' both. Please!

Be on the look out for more stories from me in the future!

Ja'ne!

See Yah Anime Lovers!


End file.
